Shuffle Song Fic Challenge
by aussie-chick-13
Summary: 1 song for 1 fic. Batches of five, first chapter up. Please R&R, T for some swearing. :


_This is a simple challenge. I put my iTunes on shuffle and flick through the songs. _

_For each song I write a fic._

_But I only have the time of the song to do so._

_This will be ongoing._

_By the way I don't have anything right now for ITATC or Three years as I lost what I did have on my old comp_

_Anyways. Here's the first lot :]_

_As always reviews are loved_

_

* * *

_

**Hard Road:**

Alex stared out across the crowd. In two weeks it was his 26th birthday. He never thought he'd make it. MI6 hadn't taken long to eat away at his resolve. He'd done things he wasn't proud of. Fallen on the wagon was the term, apparently. He'd put Jack through hell, no doubt about that. But he'd pulled himself back together. It'd been hell, withdrawal was a bitch. He could've just given up. But he wasn't like that. Slowly but surely Alex Rider had drawn in the lose ends of his life. It's been a hard road, a long hard road. But he'd survived.

**Too Late:**

Ben served dangerously close around a car. God, he hoped he'd get there soon.

Alex pulled the hoodie over his head and turned his iPod up. To everyone around him he just looked like a surly teenager. Perfect.

The two passengers in the back seat looked at each other nervously. This might just break Ben.

The bus pulled up with a hiss and rumble. Alex pushed his way through the pack of people and handed the driver his ticket.

Wolf glanced across at Ben. The other man looked like he was going to scream as they pulled up to a very lonely looking house.

Alex walked to the back of the bus and sat against the window.

Ben fumbled with the key and eventually got the door open.

The bus started to pull away.

The three other men tried to ignore the anguished yell of pain and frustration from the empty bedroom.

Alex didn't look back.

It was too late.

**Don't Approach Me **_(some swearing)_**:**

James knocked into the blonde kid purely by accident. And he certainly wasn't expecting the reaction he got.

"Back off jerk," the blonde snarled.

James held up his hands. "Chill out, man just an accident," he said, trying to be calm.

The blonde snorted. "Whatever dickface,"

James gritted his teeth and shook his head at the kid as he turned away. "Brat," he muttered.

The blonde span around, fire in his eyes. "Excuse me?"

James raised his eyebrows. "You heard me," He was expecting the outraged snarl. But not the punch to the jaw. He stumbled back but quickly righted himself. James faced the kid and threw a half-hearted punch. It was knocked away and a hard kick to the stomach was his reward. James was knocked to the ground and barely caught the kid's parting comment.

"See ya Wolf,"

James raised his head. "Cub?" But the kid was already gone.

Fucker.

**Coming Home:**

Alex bit his lip. This was a mistake. A massive, huge, giant mistake. He turned back to the train station but then turned almost immediately back.

A massive, huge, giant mistake that he would regret not making.

He hadn't been back in so long.

Hell, Ben probably didn't even live there any more and Jack was probably back in America.

He sighed and started walking.

He could make excuses all day.

Wouldn't change anything.

Or squash the hope his friends were still were he'd left them.

After a few minutes Alex was standing outside the door of his uncle's old house. It looked relatively well-kept. Maybe Jack hadn't left.

Or maybe it'd been sold after he'd been declared dead.

Either way, there was no running away anymore.

Alex raised his hand and knocked on the door.

All he could hope was that if Jack was still here, she would forgive him for his mistakes.

**Last Day**:

Alex never knew which day would be his last.

So every month he had his 'last day'.

He'd make a list of everything he wanted to do or say or think.

And then in one day he would do as much as he could.

This month he was going to apologise to Jack for wrecking the kitchen.

He was going to call Tom and tell his friend that he'd make an awesome teacher.

He was going to finally go windsurfing.

He was going to rent a Porsche.

Then pass on the cost to MI6 just for the hell of it.

He was going to donate three thousand dollars to a charity that helped orphans get off the street.

And every month he dreamed.

He was going to kill Blunt.

He was going to tell Ben, James, Neal and Dave about Scorpia.

He was going to tell Jack about what he saw at night when he closed his eyes.

So every month he dreamed

Of doing everything he never could.

* * *

_Full Song List:_

_The Hard Road – Hilltop Hoods_

_Too Late – Evermore_

_Don't Approach Me – Eminem_

_I'm Coming Home – J. Cole_

_What Would Happen? – Pegz_

_If anyone feels like writing one of these as a full story feel free to. Just tell me via review or pm and give me some credit :]_


End file.
